mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
William Turner Jr.
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and the male Deuteragonist Throughout his childhood, Will believed his father was a respectable merchant seaman. After embarking on several misadventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will learned of his true pirate heritage and embraced it as he pursued his own purposes. |films = Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End |games = Kingdom Hearts II |actor = Orlando Bloom |voice = Crispin Freeman (Video games and Kingdom Hearts II) Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese) |alias = |family = Elizabeth Swann (wife) Will Turner III (son) Bootstrap Bill Turner (father) Weatherby Swann (father-in-law; deceased) |personality = Altruistic, cunning, adaptive, brave, handsome, kind |appearance = Slender, brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, goatee |occupation = Blacksmith (formerly) Pirate Captain Ferrier of souls |alliance = Good |goal = To marry Elizabeth Swann and reconcile with his father |home = Port Royal |friends = Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, his wife Elizabeth Swann, his son Will Turner III, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Joshamee Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy |enemies = Hector Barbossa (formerly), Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, Sao Feng (formerly), Pete, Luxord, Heartless, Nobodies |weapons = Sword, pistol |fate = Replaces Davy Jones as Captain of the Flying Dutchman and ferries souls to the afterlife for 10 years, then returns to his wife and son.||powers = Strength, speed, craftsmanship Born in Glasgow, Scotland, Will was raised by his mother in England and had almost no contact with his father, whom he believed was a merchant sailor. When sent a medallion, Will thought it was just an exotic trinket that his father had picked up on his travels. Once his mother died, he headed to the Caribbean in search for his father, but when his ship was attacked, Will ended up living a life in Port Royal as a blacksmith's apprentice. After Elizabeth Swann, his childhood friend and love, was kidnapped by Hector Barbossa's crew of the Black Pearl, Will joined forces with Captain Jack Sparrow to save her while being pursued by Commodore Norrington's men and facing cursed pirates. Though he was initially shocked and dismayed when Jack revealed that his father was a pirate, Will Turner managed to save Elizabeth and embrace his pirate heritage. In return for his help, Will aided Jack Sparrow in escaping from the gallows. About a year later, Will and Elizabeth were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company for saving Jack Sparrow. Will Turner sets out to retrieve Jack's unique compass in exchange for his and Elizabeth's freedom. After meeting with Jack in Cannibal Island and visiting the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, Will Turner was tricked into serving on board Davy Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman, where Will met up with his father, Bootstrap Bill. Will promised Bill that he'd try and free him from Jones's servitude, a promise Will saw throughout the search for the Dead Man's Chest and the War Against Piracy, where he joined a resurrected Barbossa in rescuing Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Despite his best efforts, Will would try and do everything he could to honor that vow but not forgetting that he still loved Elizabeth. During the final battle against Beckett's Armada, Will and Elizabeth are married. Shortly after being stabbed by Jones, Will himself stabbed Jones' his heart. Because he killed Jones, Will became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. After the pirates' victory, Will and Elizabeth would spend one day with each other, where they conceived a child, before Will left to serve aboard the Dutchman for ten years. Biography Early life When he was young, Will Turner lived in North Carolina with his parents. His father left to join the Black Pearl's crew, but Will maintain that his father was a reputable sailor. Eventually Will and his mother return to England until she dies, leaving him an orphan. At the age of twelve, Will joins a merchant vessel headed for the Caribbean to track down his father. However, this ship was attacked and burned by the cursed crew Hector Barbossa. Will, the only survivor, was spotted by a young Elizabeth Swann and brought aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. .]] Lieutenant James Norrington searched the burning ship for survivors but Elizabeth was surprised to see an Aztec gold medallion around Will's neck. To protect him from Norrington, she hid the necklace so that he won't be seen as a pirate. For the next eight years, Elizabeth kept the medallion in her possession. Will, meanwhile, was taken to Port Royal and apprenticed to John Brown, the local blacksmith. Will becomes extremely good at being a smith, and he carries out many, if not all, of the duties that his drunken master neglects. He also begins forging swords, practicing with them for hours at a time in the forge. Because of his developed hatred towards pirates, he wants his sword-fighting skills to be honed so that he will be able to overtake one if the chance for combat should arise. During this time, the friendship between Will and Elizabeth develops further, but, as they age, it growsnto a romantic interest. Will hides his true feelings towards the girl, likely because of the social divide between them. Blood Repaid Eight years after the incident on the crossing from England, Governor Weatherby Swann requests that Mr. Brown craft a sword for Captain Norrington, who will be promoted to Commodore. By himself, Will forges the sword and delivers it to the Governor's estate. Because he is too polite to Elizabeth due to her higher standing in society, she becomes irritated and they leave each other on somewhat bad terms. Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate currently being hunted by the Royal Navy, is found at the forge when Will returns. Seeking to fight a pirate, Will engages Jack in a duel, during which he displays his dexterity with a sword. Will's training helped him out, giving him the upper hand, but he ultimately loses the duel when Jack pulls a pistol on him. By this point Mr. Brown is awake from his drunken stupor and knocks Jack out with an empty bottle. Though he did practically nothing, Norrington, who is now the commodore, congratulates him but ignores Will's part in Jack's capture, since he has social superiority over Will. .]] Jack is taken to jail, while Will continues his work at the shop. However, the Black Pearl attacks the port when they are not expecting it, and Will joins the fighting, defeating a number of marauding pirates. However, he is beaten in battle and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, the smoke from the cannon fire grew thicker and thicker as the battle raged on. A cannon ball knocks a hole in the prison cell next to Jack but he is stuck in his cell watching as the other prisoners escape. By the time Will regains conciousness, the attack has ended and the crew of the Black Pearl have taken Elizabeth prisoner. Will demands Commodore Norrington to hunt down the responsible pirate, but Norrington can do nothing, because he lacks any leads. Will, however, is not satisfied. He refuses to leave her in peril and, though it pains him to do so, he bargains with Jack, freeing him from his cell if he will furnish information on the Black Pearl. Doing so, he uses a blacksmith trick, which Sparrow later uses to escape the Flying Dutchman's brig. After declaring that he would do anything to save Elizabeth— die for her—Will accompanies Jack as he steals the HMS Interceptor, the only ship that had a chance of catching the Black Pearl, from the harbor. With this, Will has committed his first act of piracy, which troubles him a lot. He becomes further conflicted when Jack reveals that Will's father, whom Jack had known, had been a pirate and a good man. Pirate's blood ran through Will's veins. Finding the treasure The Interceptor made it to Tortuga, where Will was given his first real taste of a pirate's life. He became somewhat overwhelmed by the cut-throats, drunks and bar brawlers that frequented the Faithful Bride, though he remained astute enough to overhear a foreboding discussion between Jack and an old friend, Joshamee Gibbs. As the pirates set out to procure a crew, Will considered the chance that Jack was preparing to betray him, to use him as "leverage" with Barbossa. Will's doubts over the wisdom of continuing with his mission grew when he was presented with Jack's motley crew. He hardly considered them "able-bodied", but nevertheless agreed to sail out with them for Isla de Muerta. At some point during the journey, the Interceptor encountered the British merchant vessel Earl King, captained by McGlue. Will and Jack disguised as Royal Navy officers and boarded the King, but Captain McGlue realized that they're pirates. The crew of the Interceptor boarded the King, captured the entire crew, and looted the ship. During the voyage, Will learned more about Jack himself; he was once captain of the Black Pearl, but had been betrayed by Barbossa and left for dead. As he and Jack set out alone for the island, Will also discovered the pirates were to keep to the Code, meaning that any man who fell behind would be left behind. Despite Jack's insistence to the contrary, Will kept staunchily to his bleak outlook on pirates. Upon reaching Barbossa's treasure cave, Will witnessed the supposed sacrifice of Elizabeth, though it transpired that the cursed pirates believed they needed only a drop of her blood, and her life was spared. She was still far from safe, however, so Will took matters into his own hands. Not trusting Jack to help him, Will knocked the pirate unconscious, and rescued Elizabeth from the middle of the pirate assembly. He escaped with her, and the medallion, back to the Interceptor, which promptly left without Jack. The blood of a pirate .]] In the hold of the Interceptor, Elizabeth returned Will's medallion to him, and he realized that it was his blood, not Elizabeth's, the pirates required to lift their curse. Angry and despairing, Will drove Elizabeth away, yet again forestalling the chance of romance between them. Will soon learned that the Black Pearl was in pursuit, though unknown to Will, Jack was on board, and had informed the crew he knew whose blood they needed. After the fight between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Will, who was thought to have perished in the destruction of the latter, jumped aboard the Black Pearl. He grabbed a pistol and threatened to shoot himself. Will, despite Jack's protest, identified himself to the perplexed Barbossa as the son of Bootstrap Bill, whose blood was needed to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed that, in exchange for setting Elizabeth free and not harming the crew, Will would surrender to them and not shoot himself. Lifting the curse Barbossa, a man of his word, set Elizabeth free—to be marooned on Black Sam's Spit with Jack Sparrow. The crew then took Will to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. Barbossa was set to spill all his blood, just to make sure, but the arrival of Jack Sparrow halted Will's sacrifice. He explained to Barbossa that the HMS Dauntless was waiting outside (and discreetly grabbed a piece of the treasure, thus cursing himself), convincing Barbossa to wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment—a phrase Will identified as an indicator that Jack was not siding entirely with the pirates. Trusting Jack, Barbossa sent his crew to attack the Dauntless. In the cave, Sparrow suddenly, without any notice, pulled a sword from one of Barbossa's crewmen, threw it to Will, and began dueling with Barbossa while Will began fighting the rest of the crewmen in the cave. Elizabeth, after escaping from the Dauntless, joined Will and helped him blow up three crewmen. Jack saw that only Barbossa was left, and cut himself, and threw his piece of the gold to Will. Will cut himself and was about to drop both pieces into the chest when Barbossa pulled his pistol and aimed at Elizabeth. Jack pulled his pistol and fired at Barbossa's heart. Barbossa was surprised, but then turned around and saw that the curse had been lifted. Barbossa fell dead. The Hanging fighting the Royal Marines.]] Upon returning to Port Royal, Governor Swann gave Will Turner clemency for his previous actions. Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, was sentenced to hang in Fort Charles. Noticing Cotton's parrot during the hanging, Will thought he should save Sparrow from his doom. After admitting his love to Elizabeth in the presence of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, Will pulled his sword and ran out to the gallows to save Jack. As the plank fell, he threw his sword into it, creating a plank for Jack to stand on. He pulled out another sword, and began dueling with the executioner, who hit the rope, releasing Jack. Fighting off the Royal Marines, he and Jack ran toward the Fort's edge. They ran and used the rope that Jack had removed from his neck to knock over the Royal marines attacking them. Reaching the Fort's exit, they were surrounded by the Royal Marines attacking them. After both Norrington and Governor Swann confronted Will and Jack, Elizabeth joined her true love, Will Turner. Seeing these turn of events, Governor Swann order the marines lower their weapons. Jack used this opportunity, and escaped into the sea, where the Pearl waited for him. Norrington realized that Elizabeth loved Will, not him, and conceded. Governor Swann also realized that this was where her heart truly lay. Will and Elizabeth then shared a long, passionate kiss. Strange adventures St. Piran's Blade For some time, Will resumed his usual activities, working in John Brown's blacksmith shop, but not for long. Shortly after the Battle of the Isla de Muera, he and Elizabeth were summoned by Jack to Tortuga. They had a meeting in the Faithful Bride tavern where Jack told about the St. Piran's Blade, a supposedly magical sword which he accidentally sent to the bottom of the sea by sinking the ship which carried it. The meeting was interrupted by Jack's former crew which became undead once again. Will and Elizabeth were captured but Jack managed to escape. The cursed pirates forced Will and Elizabeth onto their ship and took them to their secret hideout. They also retrieved the treasure from the ship Jack sank, including the St. Piran's Blade. The cursed pirates waited for the Black Pearl to arrive so they could send her to the bottom of the ocean. But instead, Jack sneaked into the fort and freed Will and Elizabeth. Jack fought against the cursed pirates with St. Piran's Blade, but when Elizabeth took it, the sword started glowing with fire, because she was the only person with the heart pure enough to activate the sword's power. The cursed pirates were easily defeated and their ship was heavily damaged by the cannon fore from the Pearl. After the battle, Will and Elizabeth persuaded Jack to give them the magical blade so they could donate it to some museum. Father and Son Marriage interrupted A year after their declaration of love, Will and Elizabeth were set to be married. During this time, Will had taught Elizabeth how to handle a sword, and continued to work in the smithy. On the day of their wedding, however, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrived in Port Royal with warrants for the arrest of Will, Elizabeth and former Commodore, James Norrington. Will was taken captive in the smithy, and brought to the chapel, where Elizabeth waited. With their marriage interrupted, Will could only declare how beautiful his fiancée looked in her wedding dress, while Beckett revealed their arrest—and scheduled execution—was the result of freeing Jack Sparrow the year before. Finding Jack Sparrow on Pelegosto.]] Although Elizabeth remained incarcerated, Will was offered a bargain with Beckett himself: the couple would earn their freedom if Will procured for Beckett Jack's mysterious compass, offering Letters of marque, and the chance to become a privateer, to Jack. Will, left with no other choice, accepted, and bid farewell to Elizabeth, setting out for Tortuga to begin his search for Jack Sparrow. Will's search for the Black Pearl led him, by way of rumor and supposed sightings, to Isla de Pelegostos. There, he found Jack Sparrow as the chief of the Pelegostos, a cannibalistic tribe that inhabit the island. It wasn't until he was taken as prisoner, along with Joshamee Gibbs and the other crewmen of the Pearl, that he learned that Jack was set to be eaten by the Pelegostos tribe. With Will's help, Jack and the crew of the Pearl escaped, and it was on the Pearl that Will asked Jack for his compass. Jack agreed to give Will the compass, if he helped him find the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The Heart of Davy Jones at Tia Dalma's shack.]] Will, Jack, and the crew traveled upriver, through the Pantano River, to meet with Tia Dalma. She took a particular interest in Will, whose name she had somehow divined, stating that he had a touch of destiny about him. Tia informed Jack that the key would unlock the Dead Man's Chest, containing the heart of Davy Jones. onboard the Flying Dutchman.]] The crew set out to find Jones, though Will soon found himself stranded on a wrecked vessel that Jack deviously claimed was Jones' ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. When the real Dutchman suddenly surfaced from the ocean, Jack attempted to barter Will from Davy Jones to repay his debt, though Jones refused, claiming that one soul was not equal to another. Instead, he press-ganged Will into service. Aboard the Dutchman, Will had a shock encounter with his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had become an indentured sailor on the Dutchman. Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of liar's dice, betting his soul against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. .]] Bootstrap joined in and purposely lost to free Will from an eternity of servitude, at the cost of his own freedom. That night, Will stole the key from Jones himself, and escaped aboard a longboat, though not before vowing to one day free his father. A passing ship, the Edinburgh Trader, rescued him, but Jones summoned the Kraken to destroy it. Will survived and stowed back aboard the Dutchman, now headed for Isla Cruces where the chest containing Jones' heart was buried. Fight for his father and Jack Sparrow caught in a duel.]] Arriving at Isla Cruces, Will was reunited with Elizabeth, along with Jack and James Norrington, already in possession of the chest. Will made to stab the heart—thus killing Davy Jones and setting free his father—though found himself at the point of Jack's sword, and summarily caught in a three-way duel between himself, Jack and Norrington, all intent on claiming the heart (and perhaps Elizabeth's love). Jack managed to unlock the chest and take the heart, though Norrington later stole both it and the Letters of Marque. Will was knocked unconscious by Jack to stop him from stealing the heart for himself, and was rushed aboard the Black Pearl to escape Jones' crewmen. destroys the Black Pearl.]] The Black Pearl set sail and managed to outrun the Flying Dutchman—a point that did not escape Will's attention—though it was unable to escape the Kraken. Drawing on his previous experience fighting the monster, Will led the crew in temporarily fending the beast off, giving them time to abandon ship. Realizing the Kraken was only after Jack, Elizabeth distracted him with a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast. Will witnessed the kiss, and believed Elizabeth was in love with Jack. From the longboat, the crew watched on as the Kraken dragged the Pearl and Jack into the sea. Will, Elizabeth, and the crew sought refuge at Tia Dalma's shack. As they mourned their fallen captain, Will was particularly despondent, although not only over Elizabeth and Jack. Tia understood his despair: with the Black Pearl, Will could have defeated Davy Jones and freed his father. When Gibbs proposed a toast to Jack, Will glumly raised his mug. Will then attempted to discover just how far Elizabeth would go to save Jack, were there a chance to do so. Tia Dalma proved an answer to this apparently hypothetical question, asking if Will, and the crew, would he be willing to travel to World's End to bring back Jack and the Black Pearl. All agreed, including Will. With that, the recently-resurrected Hector Barbossa revealed himself, and the quest began. A Touch of Destiny At World's End .]] Turner journeyed to Singapore with the rest of Barbossa's crew, and attempted to steal Sao Feng's navigational charts to avoid a direct confrontation with the Pirate Lord. He was caught in the attempt, though at some point struck a deal with Feng unbeknownst to Turner's companions. Both Barbossa and Elizabeth denied they knew Will when he was revealed in Feng's bath house, though Elizabeth inadvertently betrayed him by reacting with horror when Feng made to stab him. Feng's men poised to fight Barbossa's crew when Will pointed out that Steng, believed to be Barbossa's spy, did not belong to either group. at that moment, soldiers from the East India Trading Company, led by Mercer broke into the bath house, forcing Feng, Will and the others to flee. During the fight, Will made good his deal with Sao Feng, obtaining the use of the Hai Peng. Will sailed with Barbossa and the crew through the frozen ocean. Though throughout the voyage, he communicated little with Elizabeth. The Hai Peng went over the waterfall at World's End, with Will attempting to guide its descent. Betrayal Soon after escaping Davy Jones' Locker, Will took part in a tense four-way stand-off between himself, Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth, although they had to temporarily put off their disagreements when it was proved that wet gunpowder rendered all their weapons useless. Later, after getting Jack and Barbossa off the Black Pearl, Will let Sao Feng on board the Pearl and was duly named captain, as per their deal. Jack regained command of the Pearl. Will, however, attempted to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Island, leaving a trail of bodies tied to barrels. When Jack discovered this, he made a bargain with Will. When he saw Will in pain over having to choose between his father and Elizabeth, Jack came up with a plan: Jack would kill Jones, thus granting him immortality, and Will got his father's freedom and could still be with Elizabeth. As part of the plan, Jack sent Will overboard, giving him his compass to lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove. Will made it on board the Endeavour, and tricked Beckett into going to Shipwreck Cove. Immortality Before the climactic battle, Will, Lord Cutler Beckett, and Davy Jones struck parley with Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth. At the parley, Will was exchanged for Jack. Later, Will contributed in Calypso's release by supplying the name of the person who betrayed her by telling the First Brethren Court how to bind her: Davy Jones. Shortly, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman sailed into battle in a massive maelstrom. Will fought alongside Elizabeth on the Black Pearl, and asked her to marry him in the middle of the fight. Elizabeth asked Barbossa to recite the vows, and they were wed while fighting off EITC soldiers and the Dutchman's crewmen. .]] Will later boarded the Flying Dutchman, where he was attacked by his maddened father, Bootstrap Bill. During the meleé, Will was thrown against a wall. Will soon gained the upper hand and knocked the sword out of Bootstrap's hand and had his sword at his throat. But after seeing Davy Jones preparing to kill Elizabeth, he rushed to her rescue, which resulting in being knocked down. Realizing that Will and Elizabeth love each other, Jones threatened to strike Will. At that moment, Jack threatened to strike Jones' heart, shortly after taking it from the chest. Despite Jack's efforts to distract Jones, by threatening to stab his disembodied heart, Will was stabbed in the chest by Jones' sword, one that Will himself had forged. His life faded as his wife held him. Upon seeing this, Bootstrap snapped out of Jones' hold on him and attacked Jones. They struggled but Bootstrap was quickly thrown aside with Jones preparing to strike. However, seeing Will dying, Jack gave up his own dreams of immortality and used the hand of the unconscious Will to impale Jones' heart with his broken sword. This act not only defeated Jones, but gave Will eternal life by making him the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Will's father cut out his son's heart and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest, before the Dutchman ''was consumed by the maelstrom. of the ''Flying Dutchman.]] Jack and Elizabeth, on the other hand, escaped the maelstrom through the use of a parasail. As they escaped, they had no choice but to watch the Dutchman going underwater. After Jack and Elizabeth made it back aboard the Pearl, which also escaped the maelstrom, they prepared to attack the HMS Endeavour. One Day Rising from the depths, the Dutchman returned, with Will at its helm, to join the Black Pearl in devastating the Endeavour with cannonfire. Beckett was speechless to know that he lost the war, and the rest of the crew of the Endeavour either abandoned ship or died in the attack. Beckett watched and endured the destruction of his ship and his death. Because of the Dutchman ''switching sides, the rest of the ships in the armada retreated, and the pirates expressed their victory. Victory came with great joy for all of the pirates, but for Will and Elizabeth, there came a price. As captain of the ''Flying Dutchman, Will could only go on land for one day every 10 years. Will had one day with Elizabeth—their honeymoon, during which their marriage was consummated—before leaving to carry out his duty and ferry souls into the afterlife. Prior to leaving, Will gave Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest, which contained his heart, stating that it had always belong to her and hoped that she would keep it safe. During their one day together, Will and Elizabeth conceived a child, leaving her pregnant. Will departed on the Dutchman, disappearing in the green flash at sunset. Ten years later, after doing the duty to ferry souls to the next world, Will returned to be with his wife and their 10-year-old child. Will's final fate has been debated. Some say that he was freed from the service on the Dutchman as Elizabeth has remained faithful to him, while others say that he is bound to the ship for all eternity. Personality and Traits William Turner was a very brave and noble man who was willing to risk his life for people he cared about. He was extremely loyal, especially to Elizabeth Swann and he claimed that he would die for her if he had to. William was polite and humble to those higher ranked than himself but he was rarely congratulated or complimented during his time as a blacksmith. James Norrington noted that Will possessed a rash personality and Will was willing to break the law if he felt it was necessary. For example he freed Jack Sparrow from prison after Elizabeth was captured by pirates and later saved Jack from being executed. Will fell in love with Elizabeth Swann but at first he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings because of their social divide. After becoming a pirate however, Will became more open about his feelings towards Elizabeth and they eventually married during the final battle against Cutler Beckett's forces. Will also had strange relations with Jack Sparrow; although the two often betrayed one other, they were ultimately good acquaintances. Aside from their differences, they have saved each other's lives at times. For example, Will saved Jack from his execution at Fort Charles for Jack's helping him at Isla de Muerta, though Will himself betrayed Jack at the island beforehand. On the Cannibal Island, Will was not at first wanting to leave Jack behind, until he saw the Pelegostos running after him. Jack had his fair share of saving Will's life, most notably when Will was stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack gave up his chance of immortality and had Turner stab Jones' heart, granting him immortality and captaincy aboard the Flying Dutchman. Will was also a man of his word and if he made a promise he would always stick to it. He promised to free his father from the Flying Dutchman and didn't give up until he had fulfilled that promise. Equipment and Skills As a blacksmith, Will used many different tools in order to make weapons and other useful items and was a skilled craftsman. He used a hammer which Jack Sparrow used to try and free himself from his manacles after he escaped from James Norrington and his men. Will also briefly used a brand during his duel with Jack before grabbing a nearby sword. Will's most commonly made item was a sword, which he practiced with three hours a day. Unlike the ceremonial sword he made for Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, Will's weapon looked simple. It had a plain cast-iron grip, and a "half-basket" hilt protected his hand. The blade was special as, by using the methods of Spanish swordsmiths, Will had made it immensely strong, yet light and flexible. It also had a double edged point for cutting and thrusting. Will proudly engraved his own name on this blade. Despite being apparently self-trained, Will was an exceptional swordsman, being able to duel Jack Sparrow as an equal, perhaps even a superior, during their first encounter, hold off Jack and James Norrington during their three way duel over Davy Jones' heart and fight against numerous enemies during the final battle with Cutler Beckett's forces. He was also capable of throwing his sword with great accuracy. Jack told Will that he had excellent form and also complimented him on his footwork. Kingdom Hearts II Will first approaches Sora after the town is cleared of Heartless and tells about the kidnapping of Elizabeth Swan. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Will approach Captain Jack Sparrow and ask him to sail them all to the Isle De Muerta, where the pirates have taken Elizabeth. After arriving Jack and Will sneak in the cave but Jack is hit in the head with an oar and rendered unconscious by Will. Will gets Elizabeth away from the pirates and takes her back to the boat where Sora and company are waiting they then set sail for Port Royal, leaving Jack behind. While mending Elizabeth's wound Will learns that the pirates need his blood, not Elizabeths, to lift the curse after Elizabeth retells the story of how she found Will. The Black Pearl catches up to the Interceptor and in order to save his friends Will threatens that he will commit suicide if Barbossa doesn't let his friends go. Barbossa agrees but ties everyone up in the captains quarters aboard the Interceptor and places explosives and heartless on the deck. Jack sets them all free with his hidden knife and with Sora's help, manages to save the ship and give chase to the pirates. On the island Sora, Jack, Donald, and Goofy defeat Barbossa and Will lifts the curse so Jack can finally kill him. Barbossa's crew members are either killed or thrown in jail and Jack, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will, and Elizabeth sail back to Port Royal and Will and Elizabeth share an embrace. Prior to the trio's re-visit, Port Royal is once again haunted by cursed pirates (and Nobodies). Will gathers volunteers and they sail to the Isle De Muerte to check on the treasure. Upon arriving Will's crew is wiped out by a mysterious man in a black coat and his cohorts. Will, almost dead, makes it back to the boat and attempts to sail back home. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Elizabeth asks them to sail with her to go find Will. After Jack tags along, they find Will's ship floating in the middle of the ocean and Will unconscious. After Will explains what happened Luxord appears and summons the Grim Reaper which blows Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack to another ship. After the ship sinks they end up in the ship graveyard where they are picked up by Will and Elizabeth. They all sail around the world's locations to locate the medallions Luxord stole. After Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack defeat the Grim Reaper, Will and the others throw the chest with the cursed gold into the sea, thereby lifting the curse and assuring it will never be brought about again. Behind the scenes *Will Turner had two portrayers in the first three ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films; in the first scene of The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dylan Smith portrayed the young Will Turner, while Orlando Bloom portrayed the adult Will Turner through the rest of the trilogy. Crispin Freeman voiced Will Turner in several video games, including Kingdom Hearts II, The Legend of Jack Sparrow, the At World's End video game, and Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Daisuke Hirakawa voices the character in the Japanese dub. *Before Orlando Bloom was cast, actors James McAvoy and Tom Hiddleston were considered for the role of Will Turner. *In the very first draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl that veteran screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio wrote, which the rights to are owned by Amblin, Will Turner was the lead role rather than Jack Sparrow. *On the DVD commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl, the screenwriters reveal Will Turner was intended to be the best swordsman of all the main characters in the film, comparing to James Norrington, Hector Barbossa, and Jack Sparrow in particular. Whether it remained so in the sequels is unknown. *There is some controversy over Will's final fate in At World's End. Writer Terry Rossio posted on a forum that after 10 years, Will was now able to leave the Dutchman, as Elizabeth had remained faithful. He also states that this is why Jones could not escape, as Calypso had abandoned him. *In the 2012 attraction The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner was mentioned after Davy Jones says "Fire at will!" Jack Sparrow's response was, "Will?! Where are you, young William. Show yourself!" *As the archetypal hero of the series, Will Turner shares similarities with Guybrush Threepwood from the Monkey Island games and other fictional characters, most notably Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, who Ted Elliott compared in the DVD Commentary of The Curse of the Black Pearl. *Will's name, as with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, is linked to birds; in this case, his surname (originally Thackery) is intentionally reminiscent of "tern". He also shares his name with the ornithologist William Turner. *As of the release of At World's End, Will Turner is the only man to father a child in-series. Ironic, as there was a running joke in the first two films claiming that he was a eunuch. Gallery Will.jpg Will Turner.jpg 20091213141958701759278773.jpg|Will Turner in a fighting stance Will turner Hat.jpg Will Turner Poster.jpg Will Turner Poster 2007.jpg Appearances *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''Kingdom Hearts IIH'' Category:Disney Characters that is in the Kingdom Hearts series Category:Humans Category:Deuteragonists Category:Siblings